In The Off Hours
by LittleVolodya
Summary: Alfred gets caught in a trap. TW: Character Death


Uneasiness settles heavily in Alfred's stomach. Something is wrong. It's the road, he thinks, there's something not quite right about the road. _What is it?_ The snowy landscape passes by in a sleepy blur. He doesn't know how long he's been driving, doesn't even really remember much after getting in the car, but he knows he should have had to fill up the tank by now, because it had only been at a quarter, he should have been at Mattie's by now. He speeds up, the needle points to 90, 95, 100.

The starry night sky stretches to infinity, he can't see the moon, and he realizes he hasn't seen a sign in a while, no mile markers or speed limits. He hasn't seen another vehicle either, just the road winding like a black ribbon in front of him, or maybe like a snake, and an army of pines standing at attention on either side. There are no markings on the road, his headlights shine on the black asphalt, no yellow lines. The wind whistles through the towering trees and he definitely remembers he was driving through snowy plains just a few minutes ago. _What the hell?_

He presses his foot down a little harder on the gas, 105, 110.

Too late, he notices a sharp turn in the road ahead, he can't slow down now, and he knows he can't make the turn. Right before he closes his eyes, he thinks he sees someone standing in the road, headlights reflecting orange off their eyes, like a cat.

-pagebreak-

He wakes up.

"That was a _really_ weird daydream." He says, hands shaking slightly on the wheel. He had been so sure he was about to die just now, so sure he almost killed someone.

It's daytime, he realises with a rush of relief, he hates driving at night. It makes him feel like the world is smothering him.

He keeps driving, his stomach beginning to settle. He turns the radio on, nothing like a good song to distract him from his nerves. **_'Oh what can it mean, to a daydream believer and the homecoming queen. Cheer up sleepy..'_** Alfred pauses, the lyrics are sort of fitting for what just happened. _What an odd coincidence._

After a while though, he notices the sun hasn't changed positions yet. It's still in that same spot, shining that sickly yellow from behind the clouds. He feels uneasy again, still no cars.

He grins when he sees a hitchhiker on the side of the road. Oh god finally, he thinks, he hasn't seen another person in hours. He pulls onto the side of the road, rolls the passenger side window down and waits for the person to walk up.

"Hello there." The stranger leans down to look into the window, Alfred notices that his eyes are very green. They bring to mind toxic spills, something foreign or alien. His blonde hair sticks up at odd angles, as if he'd just rolled out of bed, and he's raising one bushy eyebrow at him. He looks somewhat amused.

"Um, hey. So you need a lift somewhere? I don't know how far I'll be able to take you though." Alfred says, drumming a little beat with his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh, I don't need to go very far."

"Okay, well." Alfred gestures for him to get in. "Make yourself comfortable."

With a small laugh, he does. When he's settled into the seat, he says "Hasn't anyone told you not to pick up hitchhikers?"

Alfred forces a laugh, it comes out sharp and nervous sounding, the guy's voice has a smooth predatory edge to it. "Well, you know what they say...today you, tomorrow me."

The stranger turns to him and grins widely, it makes Alfred think of Cheshire cat, and _holy fuck, his teeth are really sharp._ "Well, I wouldn't plan on tomorrow."

He closes his eyes.

-pagebreak-

He wakes up.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Alfred says, his hands are shaking too hard, so he decides to pull over.

He tries to make himself breathe normally, to relax, but _have you ever tried to relax? It is a paradox_!

He's almost in tears, when he sees something further ahead on the road. It's a person. And it's pretty far off, but he can still see that they have blond hair. A few tears spill over, but obviously it can't be that same person. _This is just a huge coincidence. It has to be._ He wipes his eyes, when he opens them again, the hitchhiker is suddenly much closer. _Is he...running?_

"Shit!" Alfred tries to get his car started because that is somehow the same person from his dream or whatever that was and it's not fucking working. He keeps turning the key uselessly. _Oh god, oh god, please just help me. Please, please. Just let it start. I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done, God. Please just let me have this one thing. I don't want to die. Please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

He jumps when he hears a light knock on the passenger door.

"Jesus Christ." He whimpers and tries not to look over, but he feels compelled to and _why is the window open?!_

"Afraid not." He's leaning down to peer at Alfred with his oddly bright green eyes, ( _Mutagen_ , Alfred can't help but think.) smiling oh so cheerfully.

Alfred closes his eyes.

-pagebreak-

A new day dawns, birds sing quietly over police chatter and flashing lights. Arthur watches all this from his perch high above in the trees. They finally found Alfred's vehicle. It's empty, of course, and clean. Arthur doesn't like leaving anything behind and he always takes the bodies somewhere else to do the dirty work. He doesn't like dealing with too many humans all at once, not that he can't handle it, he just prefers his own company. And a murder would invite a bit more attention than he wants. A missing person is fine, people go missing in these woods all the time. He yawns as he watches them try to figure things out, he knows they won't find Alfred's body. There isn't anything left of it, Arthur isn't one for wasting food after all. He blinks sleepily, he's always so tired after a meal.

* * *

Notes: Poor Alfred, getting eaten up by some kind of monster. The song was Daydream Believer. A couple of references. Review if you'd like.


End file.
